


Every Inch Of This Body Is Yours

by shiningloki



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, The Night Manager Tom, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: She knew that kissing women was part of Tom's job, but that didn't mean that she liked it. She was jealous by nature, but so was he. So, when Tom sees another man flirting with her, he can't help but stand up and show her who she belongs to.





	Every Inch Of This Body Is Yours

Spain was absolutely beautiful. There was a warm breeze dancing through the air. The sun had just set over the horizon, leaving the sky painted a soft, blue hue. There was some music playing off in the distance and the sound of people laughing. Spain was everything Lalita had imagined. It would have perfect, if it wasn’t for the image of Tom kissing another woman in front of her.

Tom had been in Spain filming for his show, The Night Manager, for three weeks. The director was insistent that every detail was spotless, and they had been running through countless retakes. Tom begged Lalita to join him for his filming. He had practically dropped to his knees, kissing the back of her hands while asking her to join him. She playfully rolled her eyes, noted how desirable he looked on his knees, and agreed. This would have been the perfect vacation. She loved to watch Tom act. He was so passionate about it! But this was just hurtful. She couldn’t stand the site of watching him pretend to fuck another woman for this show.

She knew it was just acting. Tom would never cheat on her in any way. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. His hands were all over her, just like how they were all over Lalita when they were alone. Tom ground his hips against the actress, just like he did when he pushed himself inside of Lalita, whispering in her ear about how impressed she was that she could take all of him. Seeing him do that to another woman, even if was all fake, still ripped her heart in two.

“Great everyone, let’s run it again,” the director shouted out. Lalita groaned and focused her eyes on the ground below her. She could tell Tom was watching her from across the studio, but she didn’t dare meet his eyes. 

“Little Lalita!” Lalita heard someone say from behind her. She turned around to see Adam, one of the make-up artists, approaching her. He had been nothing but sweet to her since she joined along with Tom and she really enjoyed his company, especially at times like this.

“Adam, it’s great to see you.” Lalita smiled. Adam pulled Lalita into a hug and kissed the side of her head. When Lalita pulled away, she could see a blush visible on Adam’s cheeks. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Tom. His pants were down and his hands were cupping his coworker’s cheeks as he kissed her. Wonderful.

“How are you holding up?” Adam could tell she was stressed. Lalita sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. 

“I’ve been better, honestly,” Lalita admitted with a quiet voice. She heard the director call something to the actors, but she wasn’t paying attention anymore. Her mind had drifted off long ago. 

“I wish there was something I could do to help,” Adam said softly. “I can’t believe how many times they’ve had to do this scene.”

“You’re telling me! I can’t believe I have to keep watching him fuck another woman,” Lalita said with anger in her voice. She didn’t care if anyone around her heard what she was saying. Tom was hers and hers only.

“Listen, why don’t we go out for some food?” Adam smiled down at her. “There’s a great panini place down the road and I’m done for the day. Maybe you could ditch him for a bit.”

“As much as I’d love that, Adam, I can’t leave.” Lalita blushed nervously. She really didn’t want to wind up leaving the studio with another man, even if it was harmless. That was a fight with Tom that she really didn’t feel like having tonight.

“Oh, come on, Lalita.” Adam nudged her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His lips drifted over her ear in a smirk. “It’ll be fun.”

As Lalita was about to answer, her eyes wandered over to Tom. He was standing near the cameras, his blue eyes focused on Adam’s arm around her waist. His jaw was clenched and there was so hint of amusement on his face. Lalita swallowed the lump already forming in her throat as Tom fixed his blue suit jacket and stalked over to them. 

“And what’s going on here?” Tom said through his teeth. Lalita could feel the jealousy and anger dripping from his voice. Adam pulled away, and his eyes widened like he was a deer in headlights. He began to stutter, trying to say something, but Tom raised his hand to cut him off. “Leave, or you will never step foot onto this set again.”

Adam nodded quickly, flickered his eyes to Lalita, then ran off. Lalita sighed and turned to say something to Tom, but he had already grabbed her wrist and was dragging her off.

“What the fuck, Tom? Let me go!” Lalita grabbed at his hand wrapped around her wrist. His fingers were overlapping one another, and Lalita knew there was no chance that she would be able to pry his giant hand off of her.

“I turn around after I finish my scene, only to see you blushing with another man whispering in your ear. Care to explain?” Tom asked sarcastically. Lalita tried to slow him down, but Tom wasn’t relenting with his fast-paced walk. 

“He was just asking me if I wanted food!” Lalita said. Tom scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Very intimately,” Tom noted with a growl in his words. He pulled Lalita into a side lot of the set. He pressed her against the wall of the building behind her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

“Oh, you want to talk about intimacy? How about we discuss me having to watch you fuck another woman right in front of me!” Lalita was seething. Tom ran a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw.

“I was acting, Lalita. My dick wasn’t even out. The kiss isn’t real!” Tom stressed. Lalita turned her face away from him and shook her head, letting some of her hair fall into her eyes.

“So I can’t get lunch with my friend but you can hump another woman in front of me?” Lalita asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to refuse to look at Tom. He leaned in closer, his face just inches from hers. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. 

“Not when that friend has been trying to get in your pants since we got here.” Tom leaned in closer, his breath dusting Lalita’s upper lip. She shivered at how close he was, and despite how pissed she was, she just wanted to press her lips to his. “I think you may have forgotten that you are mine.”

Lalita rolled her eyes and laughed. This was ridiculous. Was he seriously jealous over Adam asking her for lunch when he had been kissing women for three weeks? 

“I think it’s the other way around, Thomas.” Lalita snipped back, but Tom could hear the hurt in her voice. He sighed as a smirk played at his lips. He tightened his grip on her chin and looked deep into her eyes.

“Then I guess I’ll just need a reminder.” Tom chuckled. He took his other hand that was pressed against the wall and began to run it down Lalita’s side. His fingers brushed lightly over her sundress, and pressed against her hip. Lalita raised an eyebrow as Tom’s eyes wandered down to her breasts. His tongue darted out and licked over his lips as his hand got lower.

“What are you doing?” Lalita asked with wide eyes. Tom’s finger dipped below Lalita’s waist, and began to tease at her panties. The slim material tickled his knuckled as he slid his fingers under her panties and began to brush them along her waist.

“Reminding you that you’re mine,” Tom said simply. His fingers found Lalita’s pussy, and began to tease at the outside of her folds. Lalita’s breath picked up as she tried to look at the street beside them. Tom’s finger was steady against her chin though, and forced her head to stay in place. “You will not take your eyes off of me.”

“Tom, someone might see us!” Lalita whined as Tom rubbed against her harder. He chuckled darkly and leaned in so he could barely brush his lips over hers.

“Good. Maybe Adam will get to see who makes you cum every night.” Tom smirked. “Even if he doesn’t walk past, I’m sure he’ll be able to hear you screaming my name.” Tom slid a single finger into Lalita’s tight hole, causing her body to jerk against the wall behind her.

“Fuck!” Lalita gasped. Her hands unfolded from across her chest as they went to grip Tom’s shoulders. His finger was moving slowly inside of her, and she just wanted him to fuck her hard already. 

“Already so wet, darling,” Tom whispered into her ear. “Maybe seeing me fuck other women turns you on.”

Lalita couldn’t respond. Her body was trembling as Tom inserted a second finger and began pumping them in and out of her. Lalita couldn’t contain her moans as he curled his fingers inside of her. His thumb was pressed against her clit as he rubbed into her, dancing the bud in a little circle. 

“Look at you, so needy for me,” Tom groaned into her ear. “Only I can give you what you want. Only I can give you what you need. Adam would never be able to fuck you like this.” Tom accentuated his words with a sharp pump of his fingers up against Lalita’s g-spot. Her heart was racing as she tried to lift her hand up to cover her mouth. Tom moved his grip away from her chin to hold her hand down. “No, I want everyone to hear you.”

“T-Tom, please don’t stop,” Lalita moaned. She tossed her head back against the brick wall as she started bucking her hips down against Tom’s fingers. With a deep press to her clit, Lalita was pushed over the edge. “Tom! Tom, oh my god, yes! Tom!” Lalita practically screamed. She was positive that everyone on this blasted set could hear her. Good, let those other actresses know that Tom was making her cum.

“I need to have you.” Tom pressed his lips to Lalita. He pushed his tongue past her lips and tasted her mouth. She tasted like the sweetest wine on Earth, and he wanted it all. He pulled away as he let his fingers slip out of her hole. He lifted his fingers up and licked them clean, staring into Lalita’s eyes the entire time.

“Take me back to the hotel, Tom. I need you.” Lalita gasped out. Tom reached his arm around Lalita’s waist and dragged her through the alley. He decided Lalita must have been moving too slow, because he picked her up and made his way through the streets of Spain with her in his arms. 

The hotel was only two blocks away from the studio, but Tom was severely impatient. The moment he walked through their hotel door, he threw Lalita onto the bed. She giggled as he pushed the door closed and walked his way to the bed. He shed his blue suit jacket off and began rolling his sleeves up his arms.

He grabbed Lalita’s legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed and flipped her over. He pulled her sundress down and tossed it across the room, not caring where it landed. Lalita could hear him undoing his belt from behind her, and she stuck her ass up higher so he could get a better view.

“So needy.” Tom smirked. He ran his hand over Lalita’s ass and pulled her panties down her legs. He slipped them off and tossed them somewhere near her dress. He ran his hand over her ass, rubbing the skin delicately before spanking her right cheek. Lalita gasped and pulled away from the contact, but Tom kept her steady. “Let everyone see you trying to sit with this red ass. Let them know that you’re mine.”

“Yes, daddy, I’m yours.” Lalita hummed as Tom slapped his hand down again. Tom groaned at the name she called him. She knew exactly how it set him off and brought of his rough side. Lalita rolled her head back as he continued to swat at her with no mercy. Her cheeks were burning and she could already tell that they would be bruised within a few hours. Tom ran his hand over her hot cheeks as he appreciated his work. He could see his handprints decorating the smooth skin.

“Now what do you say for that?” Tom asked. Lalita looked over her shoulder and winked.

“Thank you, daddy.” Lalita smiled. Tom smirked and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Then, he picked her up by her waist and tossed her further back onto the bed. She yelped as she hit the soft sheets. Tom crawled behind her, lifted her hips up, and delved his tongue into her finger-fucked hole. “Shit, Tom!”

Tom swatted his hand against her already hurt ass. His tongue flicked against her clit as he growled. He pulled away and slapped her cheeks again. “Watch your mouth.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Lalita gasped out as Tom went back to work on her. He dipped his tongue into her, then back out. He licked a flat stripe up her pussy and circled it around her clit. Lalita was dripping all over his tongue, and she couldn’t contain herself. Her second orgasm was already racing through her veins, waiting to explode.

“You don’t cum until I say so.” Tom grabbed her cheeks and pulled them apart for better access. Lalita tossed her head back and moaned out Tom’s name. Her hands were gripping the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. 

“Please, daddy! Please let me cum. Oh my god, I need to cum,” Lalita cried out. Tom pulled away and laughed. He watched her body tremble against the sheets, and decided it was time to truly drive his lesson into her. He shed his pants off of himself and lined himself up with her hole. He teased her, before slowly sliding his cock into her tight body.

“I’m the only one allowed to do this to you,” Tom groaned as he seated himself fully inside of her. He reached forward and gripped her hair, wrapping the strands around his fingers. He began to pump his hips into her, causing Lalita to fall forward onto the bed with a moan. “I’m the only one allowed to make you cum, is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Lalita moaned loudly. Tom’s thrusts were relentless as he fucked into her. While one hand pulled her hair, the other smacked against her ass again. Lalita couldn’t deny that the pain was turning her on. She always loved when Tom got rough with her.

“Who do you belong to?” Tom growled as he snapped his hips against her. Lalita couldn’t respond, her mind was too foggy from the pleasure. That wasn’t good enough for Tom, however, as he expected an answer. He pulled her hair in his fists, making Lalita shout. “Who the fuck do you belong to?”

“You, sir! I belong to you, Tom!” Lalita cried. Tom laughed darkly as he fucked her. He fucked her as if that bastard Adam was watching. He fucked her as if it was the last hope he had of holding onto her. He needed her to remember that she was his and his only, no matter who he kissed or who she talked to. Lalita was babbling mess underneath him. She was a mix between moans and begging, and Tom was loving the way he had reduced her to this mess.

“You like this don’t you? You love being fucked like this, huh? You love when I pull your hair like this.” Tom yanked at her hair again. “You love when I spank you, making your ass all nice and bruised.” Tom slammed his hand down against her. “You love knowing that my cock is in you, huh? You love being a whore for me.”

“Yes, daddy. Fuck me harder.” Lalita gripped the sheets harder as tears welled in her eyes. The pleasure mixed with pain was too much, and she was doing her best to hold back her orgasm. 

“Oh, you want it harder? You dirty slut.” Tom laughed out as he snapped his hips into her harder. Lalita pressed her face into the sheets and screamed out. “You want the other girls on set to know that I do this to you. Well, I want everyone to know that I’m the only one who gets to sink my cock into you.”

“I’m yours, Tom. I’m yours. Use me.” Lalita was barely able to say the last two words. It’s what she wanted, and Tom knew it. He knew when she got into this mood where she just needed to be fucked harder than ever before. She wanted him to know that she could take whatever he threw at her. She wanted him to know that she was better than any other actress that he could be with. He knew it, and he loved her for it.

“That’s it, baby, say my name.” Tom groaned. His thrusts were becoming uneven as his orgasm crept up on him.

“Tom,” Lalita moaned. 

“Say it.”

“Tom!”

“Louder!”

“Tom! Fuck, Tom!”

“Scream my name!”

“Tom, Tom, Tom! Holy fuck, Tom!” Lalita screamed at the top of her lungs. The entire hotel could hear her, and she loved it. 

“Cum for me, baby. Show me how good I fuck you.” Tom growled as he pulled her hair again. His hand went under her waist so he could circle her clit. Within a few more thrusts, Lalita was tightening around him and letting her orgasm consume her. 

“Fuck! Tom!” Lalita screamed as she fell to the bed. Her body was shaking as Tom let himself spill into her, coating her walls with his hot seed. He pumped himself a few more times within her to ride out his orgasm before pulling out and falling down beside her. Lalita was still shaking as Tom pulled her into his arms. He ran his fingers up and down her back as he kissed her forehead.

“Baby? Are you with me?” Tom whispered. Lalita buried her head into his neck and nodded, but Tom could feel wetness on his shoulder. He slid down and made Lalita look at him, and he saw tears filling her eyes. “Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, Tom, that was incredible.” Lalita pushed some of her hair away from her face and shook her head. “I just...I just don’t like seeing you with those girls. It hurts.”

“I know, darling, I’m so sorry.” Tom wrapped his arms tightly around Lalita, making sure every inch of their skin was touching. He knew his job could be hard on her. It had its obvious perks, and it allowed them to travel the world. But he knew Lalita hated seeing him with other women, even though there was nothing he could do about it. Every time he pressed his lips to someone else, he could practically feel Lalita’s heart breaking from across the room. 

“I wish you didn’t need to kiss them.” Lalita admitted shyly. Tom held her tighter against him and pressed delicate kisses along her face. 

“I wish I didn’t either, baby.” Tom laughed quietly. “They’re not half as amazing as you.”

“Sap.” Lalita rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I mean it! I don’t love them, not one bit. You, on the other hand, you’ve got me head over heels.” Tom winked at her. His eyes softened as he looked at her laying against him. Her hair in her eyes and her smile so soft. “I overreacted with Adam. I’m so sorry. I know how jealous you get with my job that I’m just afraid you’ll have enough of it and run off somewhere.”

“I would never,” Lalita whispered as she cupped Tom’s face. She leaned in and kissed him slowly. Their lips moved together at a glacial pace, but it didn’t matter. Even if Tom had to return to set, he wouldn’t mind skipping out on the evening. He had everything he needed in his arms. Tom pulled back and gave Lalita the eye that always told her what he wanted.

“You know, it was lovely having you scream my name while taking you from behind, but I would quite like to see your face while I fuck you, next time.” Tom winked. Lalita rolled her eyes, but lifted herself so she sat on top of him. Slowly, she rolled her hips back against him and let a moan slip from between her lips.

“Then show me a reason to scream it again, daddy.”


End file.
